Spreadsheet applications that are executable on computing devices currently allow a user to enter data into cells of such spreadsheet application and generate predefined visualizations based at least in part upon the data in the cells. Accordingly, the visualizations are data bound such that changes made to the underlying data in the cells can cause alterations in the resulting visualizations. These visualizations supported by conventional spreadsheet applications include relatively simple visualizations such as bar graphs, pie charts, scatter plots, amongst other charts or graphs.
If, however, the user wishes to generate a customized visualization for certain data, the options of the user are extremely limited. For example, the user can employ the current spreadsheet application to generate a basic visualization and then manually alter the visualization by adding graphical objects onto the visualization, if possible, to represent the data in the manner desired by the user. Other options for generating a customized visualization include generating a visualization from scratch utilizing specialized visualization languages. For instance, a user can create a visualization using Flash, Java, or other suitable visualization language. These visualization languages, however, require that the creator of the visualization have a great deal of knowledge of the underlying graphical primitives and geometry system. Furthermore, oftentimes these customized solutions are not bound to underlying data, and are not adaptable to other datasets.